Germline
by Wind21
Summary: 6 years after the events at Raccoon, Umbrella is gone but Pfizer has taken on some of their research, creating their own variation of the T-virus. Chris and the gang are quickly thrown into something they'd hoped had ended years before. I suck at summaris


Hello!  
Wind here 8D I've been wanting to write an RE fic for some time now, and finally took the time to start one. It's got characters from the series as well as some OC's who btw are runners like from mirrors Edge, just cause, how cool would it be to do something like that for a living. lol

Disclaimer: i don't own Resident evil or any of its characters, nor do i own the concept of runners. I only own my characters.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sydney, Australia. The once prosperous capital of this nation, reduced to a crumbling ruin after event similar to those of raccoon city 3 years ago. Thee umbrella facility had another 'accidental leak' that unleashed the t-virus unto the ignorant city. They followed hastily to eradicate the problem the only way they could think. Nukes.

The blast cold be heard for miles, it rocked the very foundation of the poor continent.

However the problem had been taken care of..

This event, along with many others, led to the eventual shutting down of umbrella and all it's pharmaceutical madness.

A few months later a well known company, Pfizer took the duty upon it's self to continue the research set in stone by Umbrella using their oldest facility in Brisbane.

Unknowns to the rest of the world Pfizer had been researching on it's own as well, creating bio-engineered weapons by using samples of the t-virus and DNA from different animals and injecting them into young human children. The results were miraculous.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Come in... come in zeke.. I've retrieved the parcel, has a clear escape route been established? over"

"Good, there are a few routs that have been cleared, according to naru there not to far from you, meet me at the chopper's landing pad, over"

"Right i'll be there... about 10 minutes, over and out"

A small barely visible figure, clad in black skinny jeans, yellow shirt, a black hoodie and a purple bandanna to tie it all together, stalked the edge of the window taking in short shallow breathes as not to alert any possible guards, she'd have to go up one more level then out through the roof.

"hmm all that and avoid getting caught without losing any of the information, sounds easy enough"

And she was off, along the piping near the ceiling. Making it to the roof was no sweat at all.  
the Crisp night air felt good to breathe in after having spent 3 hours couped up in a ventilation shaft. She stood on the edge looking out over the city, the bright lights of the night a wonder to look at.

"okay enough sight seeing" she breathed, her black and white bangs blowing slightly in the wind. She jumped, plummeting downwards until she found the opportunity to clasp her arms around a pole jutting out from the building before swinging herself over onto the back of a truck, it would make scaling the fence easier. With a swift movement she was over it and around the corner where a helicopter sat waiting.

"Hah took you long enough" laughed Zeke. "C'mon, the heli's gonna be leaving soon and we don't wanna risk getting caught at the last minute" he smiled and climbed into the helicopter,taking the information from molly as she climbed in. He immediately began sifting through it to see what she had found out. "got some pretty good information here."

"yeah. havn't gone through much but looks like it's mainly on some new project they've been working on. Something with monkeys.. i think" she laughed looking out the window.

Moments later the helicopter was off to the pick-up point, where they client waited. A mysterious figure, he refered to himself as Trent. Something about him gave Molly and Zeke the creeps but they kept silent. That was best in their line of business, deliver and get paid that was their motto.

They met him, gave the package, and left as quickly as they'd came. The last thing they wanted to do was draw attention to themselves.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The monitor buzzed, on it, the girl from before shuffling though all the desks and filling cabinets before taking off with a breifcase full of information.

Two shapes could be seen in front. One much taller than the other, the light from the screen relfecting off his sunglasses.

"so your just gonna let them go off with all that?" the other figure stirred, this one female, her strong accent made it semi difficult to understand her.

"It makes no difference, they wont have time to put it to any use. Once our plans get under way them and their pathetic city will be the the first to see the strength of our new .." he paused "toy i guess we could call it"

They sat in silence for a few more minutes just staring at the replaying footage

"Heh i bet never in a million years did you think you'd come across these subjects again" a smile spread across her face as she turned her head to look at the man "wesker?"

His face had gone from it's expressionless form, and a wide grin was visible, the red from his eyes showing through his glasses "no, it's quite the suprise, this outta be fun"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After and hour of flying and taking the public bus they arrived back at 'HQ', an apartment the size of a small house "your parents musta been loaded" was Molly's first reaction at seeing it, though Naru didn't find it all the amusing.

The young girl walked into the room, yawning as she did so" hey naru.. you got food? I'm starving" she joked walked over to her friend who had situated herself on the couch and turned on her favorite videogame Valkyria Chronicles.

"Yeah, I made some pizza not too long ago, hopes its ok. It should be in the oven and still warm" She looked away from her friend for a few moments as she made an attempt to strike the final blow on jaegers tank, but to no avail. "So how'd it go today?"

Zeke entered the room not long after Mollly, scratching the back of his head. "Wasnt to bad, a little cold but what can you expect, it's nighttime in a city/ dessert" he said with a little chuckle then sat down in the nearest chair letting out a sigh.  
"Cold?" she shouted from the kitchen, while putting a slice of pizza on a plate with some ketchup "it was 90 fucking degrees in that vent,, i thought i was gonna die of heatstroke!" she chuckled walking into the living room "you had it easy to day zeke, just wait till you have to do the next job. whenever that'll be."

"Ha ha very funny" he smiled back. ' thats your fault for choosing to go on this job" he laughed and got up to get a glass of water. ' either of you want anything to drink?"

"Nah, i'm good, but thanks anyway" smiled naru

"Mm some V8 would be good"

"V8? OK" he took out 2 glasses, filled one with water and the other with V8, and handed it to molly. ' God how can you drink that stuff? its nasty" he stated as he sat back in his seat

"Cause i'm old" she joked "you grow a fondness for it after you drink it a few times, you should try sometime."

The night went on like it normally does, the 3 friends joking back and forth, naru and molly cracking jokes at zeke about his height, and whatnot. One by one they all drifted into a well needed sleep.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

RING RING RING the blaring noise of the telephone echoed through the quiet apartment

"uugh.. what time is it..." groaned a males voice he blindly groped at his surroundings before finnaly finding the phone

"Hello?" he said, his voice quiet and slightly irritated

"hello Chis" said a slightly hushed voice "so sorry to wake you so early but I've some information i'm possitive you and miss Valentine would love to hear"

"Trent...?" he asked/stated still trying to fully wake himself up "what are you talking about?

"Umbrella" he stated the tone of his voice indicating a smile on his face "they have a new virus Chris, i think it would be wise if you and Miss Valentine were to meet me sometime in the near future. Maybe get some of your old friends"

"Umbrella? but we destroyed them!" his voice suddenly becoming quite loud

"oh you couldnt be more wrong. that was only the beginning"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

aaand that's it for now

i know it kinda sucks so far and is kinda cliche, but i promise, it'll get better!

and don't mind my horrid grammar, mainly the punctuation. In my 17 years i was never taught how to use colons and stuff properly.

any way please read and review! but no flames this is my first fic :P


End file.
